The Orange Flash (TOF)
by ShinigamiNoKitsune209
Summary: Two years have passed, Naruto has changed. For better or for worse, who knows? Harem. Lemons? 50% chance. M for a reason. WARNING: Not my main story so slow-medium updates if possitive feedback. Oh, and fourth wall breaking and OP Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**So… yeah, this is just a side story since I'm having another writer's block… again… FUCK!**

 **Anyway, we'll just see where this goes since I do have a plot for it, but yeah, we'll see.**

 **WARNING: I don't own Naruto. Harem story with sarcasm and stupidity from your author… fourth wall breaking. Oh, and some major twists that you might like.**

 **WARNING 2: Possibly no lemons because this is more on plot now. Suggested themes may apply though. Hey, use your imagination, at least you're not that limited.**

 **Besides, if I did write lemons, they'd all be pussy penetration because… it's my fetish… and womb enlargement… and impregnation… preggy… incest for Naruto, milfs, and rape but no threesome or more because my fetish… see?**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _Read the warnings because if I did? It would be a Naruto x Sakura due to how it developed so fuck off… just kidding, it's the main, sure, but I'd still make it a harem. That doesn't mean they'll be the first to develop though! FUCK YES!_

 _ **IMPORTANT:**_ Naruto has a new outfit. In all truth, it is practically his outfit in "Naruto Movie 3" but now he's in Shippuden while the movie was when he was still a kid, and you just change the outfit a little. Not that hard. AND FOR FUCK SAKE! _**Naruto Movie 3**_ is _**NOT**_ _**Naruto Shippuden Movie 3**_ people! That's what you would call fourth wall breaking if I placed it in the story, and I'm too lazy to explain it. You guys have the internet, search the meaning if you don't know.

ONTO THE STORY!

 **(Prologue)**

Two years have passed since Naruto left on the training trip with Jiraya. Over the two years, Naruto has broken out of his stupidity, though he may still be a little oblivious when it comes to girls and what they say, but he did grow out of his stupidity. In fact, it was during those two years he had his first kill along with a change of outfit.

As far as Konoha was concerned, Naruto was still the Kyuubi Brat. Konoha, which excludes no one except for Jiraya. The old pervert aside, everyone remembers Naruto as that bastard of a child who use to pull pranks every now and then. They also remember him as the loud ignorant brat, but that doesn't count much.

Finally, the subject of the matter steps into the village making the two Chunin guards look on in shock.

"Was that-?"

"No way…"

"Look at him…"

Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Kyuubi no Yoko, walks pass the gate with emotionless eyes, and he does so alone. He wears a black shirt under a high collar zip-up sleeveless jacket that was orange in color. His pants are black cargo pants and his footwear consist of black shinobi sandals. He has bandages on the lower half of his lower leg which seemed to merge the pants and sandals into one part of his outfit. His jacket on the other hand has a black hood attached to it via zipper beneath the collar.

His hollow blue eyes stare at the tower where his Hokage resides, but then he doesn't smile. He sighs as Jiraya appears beside him. "What took you?" He asks in such a monotone voice you'd think he'd replace Sasuke.

"You left me!" Jiraya says comically but notices the mood of our blonde hero. With a sigh, he speaks. "Look, I know it's been two years and all, but come on. Don't you have any hope for yourself for going after Sakura?"

Immediately after those words left the pervert's mouth, the Uzumaki sends a death glare to said pervert. "You yourself should know first-hand of how things like this play out." He says in such a low tone that no one but Jiraya could hear him.

Jiraya glares back but then slumps in defeat. Naruto has a point, even until now he's hoping to get Tsunade, but that isn't happening anytime soon. "Alright, so what do you want to do?"

"I'll head to my apartment. Something tells me Konohamaru cleaned it for me. Also, tell Baa-chan that I'll take her "oh-so-awaited" test tomorrow."

Jiraya nods. He's gotten used to Naruto's new behavior, even if it is a pain in the ass.

Still, that behavior is not at all Sasuke's seeing as that Uchiha mother fucker is colder than ice. Hell that was even an understatement if you take everything into consideration. Naruto, unlike Sasuke, actually cares for people, but he is now reserved. He is also not as forgiving as before, but if anything hasn't changed in Naruto, it's the habit of keeping promises. That being said, he will still try to bring Sasuke back if he can, if not then… that's one less Uchiha their world needs to worry about.

Meanwhile Naruto sighs as he lies on his bed before crying himself to sleep. "Why?" That was his last word before falling into the land of nightmares.

 **(|||)**

It was 10pm now and Naruto bolts from the bed with a kunai in hand. With deep breathes, he relaxes himself as he notices no one was in his apartment. Until of course…

"I see you've made yourself at home." A man's voice says.

"What do you want?" Naruto asks to no one.

"Nothing. I just came to deliver a gift, though you could say I should have done it later seeing as I interrupted your nightmare."

"You asshole." Naruto mutters before sitting on his bed. "So what is it?"

" _'Are'_ , dear Naruto. Anyway, they are hidden blades, and one crossbow."

The drawer by Naruto's bed slides open to show two 'bracers' and one crossbow

"You expect me to-?"

"You have sealing techniques, dear boy. Don't forget what your clan was famed for."

Naruto growls in an animalistic manner before taking both gifts. "Thanks. I'll put them to good use."

"You always do."

That being said, Naruto takes the blades and puts them on his forearm and then they merge with his being. He takes the crossbow with his left hand and places it on his right outer forearm before it too merges with his being. He flicks his wrists making the blades come out from them, he flicks his wrists again sheathing them. He points his right fist to a wall and squeezes his right arm muscles making four crossbow bolts fly, one from each of his knuckles. He then switches to make his right palm face the wall and once again squeezes his right arm muscles, this time making a spear fly into the wall. Not yet satisfied, he points one finger to the wall, and as if his hand were a gun, he fires a bolt, this time only one.

Finally satisfied, he pops his joints before opening the window. He creates a few clones to take care of the mess he made and then he glides through the roof tops.

 **(|||)**

A new day dawns on Konoha, the streets were slowly being filled by people, and only one person isn't on the streets if you exclude the ANBU patrols and shinobi teams sent on missions.

It was Naruto, the teen was floating in midair and no one even noticed. With a disappointed sigh, he flickers out of existence just in time to miss three people, Sakura, Konohamaru, and Moegi walk out from an alley. "Konohamaru, are you sure he was here?" Moegi asks as she slumps.

"He was… hmm… do you think he went to the tower?" Konohamaru suggests more than asks.

Sakura sighs before nodding. "I still can't believe it though, he hasn't even greeted any of us once he got back."

Meanwhile, Tsunade was having a good day. Not only did she not have a ton of paperwork, she also didn't have any meetings.

"Sup bitch?"

 **BOOM-CRASH-BOOM-"MEOW!"**

In an instant, Shizune barges into the office. "Tsunade-sama! What's the-… oh… it's just Jiraya…"

The old pervert has his eyes swirling as he is on his back by the wall beside the door.

"I thought I told him not to do that." A hooded teen says as he enters the office. His black hood hides his upper face well, and his orange collar hides his lower face without much problem either.

Hearing those words made Jiraya stand with his injuries vanishing in a flash. "Well, now that we're here, why don't we get down to business?"

"Indeed."

"Hold it, who are you?!" Tsunade asks as four ANBU appear by her side with Shizune getting ready to fight as well.

"Wait! Tsunade! He's-!"

In an orange flash, each ANBU are bound by hair-thin wires, Shizune too, in a rather revealing way, and then Tsunade who was immediately bound to her chair. "That's not nice at all. I thought you missed me." He says and then pulls his hood down making the eyes of Tsunade widen. "It's been long, Baa-chan."

 **(TBC?)**

 **There you go… how is it? Review please.**


	2. This is child's play

**So I received a review saying Naruto would never love Sakura like he does Hinata… right?**

 **BITCH IT'S FUCKING FANFICTION YOU DUMBASS! AND IT'S FROM A GUEST NO LESS! HAHAHAHAHA! SERIOUSLY? MAKE YOUR OWN IF YOU HATE THIS SHIT YOU ASSHOLE!** _ **I ALSO SAID THIS IS A FUCKING HAREM!**_ **YES BITCH, IT'S GOING TO INCLUDE HINATA!**

 **Ok, I'm calm now. Seriously?! HAHAHAHAHAHA! You wouldn't believe how you made me laugh. I'm just making NaruSaku the main couple but there SHALL be NaruIno, NaruHina, NaruTema, hell, even NaruKushi and NaruMiko!**

 **I'm guessing that dumbass didn't even read the story and just read the disclaimer.**

 **Now that my rant's done, let's get on with this shit.**

 **Oh wait, thank you to** _"Aeroshadowclone"_ **,** _"Betrayed By Your Mind"_ **and** _"sneak13579"_ **for the reviews! Also, thank you to those favorited and followed!**

 **(TOF)**

"It's been long, Baa-chan."

"N-Naruto?!" Tsunade asks in shock. She goes to stand but is unable to do so. "Hey?! What's going on here?"

"Do you promise not to attack?" Naruto asks with a visible arrogant smirk. Then again, being arrogant is different when you actually can do what you threaten to do.

Tsunade gives him a slow nod and then the wires disappear. She watches her assistant and ANBU slowly and cautiously get up and then she eyes Naruto. She blushes a little seeing the blonde's gotten better in the looks department. Basing on what happened though, he didn't just improve with looks.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gives Shizune a genuine smile making the woman blush. "It's good to see you too, Shizune-chan."

Shizune's blush deepens as she notices the lack of "Nee-chan" in her name.

Naruto's face turns serious again though as he looks at Tsunade. "Baa-chan, I'm back. I'd like to get a new set of missions now."

"Already? We haven't even assessed your skill!"

"I believe the earlier incident was good enough."

Naruto smiles. "Good to see you again, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi gives his eye smile from out the window. "You too Naruto."

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura shouts as she barges inside. "Did you see Naru…to…" She stops after seeing the blonde give her a cold stare. "Naruto?" She asks, unsure if this was her blonde teammate.

"Oh no, I'm Sasuke with blonde spiked hair and three whisker marks on each cheek. Not to mention blue eyes. Yeah, not Naruto at all."

"BAKA!" Sakura shouts as she punches him into the ground. "You're Naruto alright."

"Thanks." Naruto says from behind as the one on the ground poofs out of existence. "You've grown in looks Sakura." He says with a smile making her blush. "And you've grown too, Konohamaru." Naruto says without even turning making the young Sarutobi's eyes widen.

"Thanks boss! I've even improved the sexy jutsu!" Konohamaru states proudly before doing the said jutsu making Jiraya and Kakashi have a nosebleed.

Surprisingly it was Naruto who punched Konohamaru instead of Sakura doing it. Lucky dude doesn't get a concussion.

"Itai!" Konohamaru shouts as he grabs his head in pain.

"Don't do that anymore. Maybe on missions, but that's it. Besides, I've got something better than even the harem jutsu." Naruto says with a smirk though he says so in a serious tone.

"Woah! Really?! What is it boss?!"

Naruto chuckles. "Next time. I wouldn't want to destroy the village now would I?" After saying those words, he turns serious and faces Tsunade again. "Baa-chan, I'd like to get the keys to my apartment please. I mean, sure I could just use the Shunshin, but I like feeling normal once in a while."

Tsunade nods and tosses the keys which Naruto catches with ease… that rhyme.

"Thanks Baa-chan. I'd also like a mission now."

Sakura's eyes widen at that. Going on a mission immediately after returning?

"Look kid, I don't even know your skill set. Until I do, you're not doing anything."

Naruto's once emotion filled face goes blank as he pulls his hood up. "Very well then. When and where?"

Tsunade blinks while Jiraya sighs. "Um… one hour from now. Training ground 7."

Naruto nods before vanishing in a yellow flash shocking everyone in the room but Jiraya. "You better hope you didn't just test his patience." Jiraya says before giving a sad sigh and vanishing.

An hour later, those in the room arrive at the field. The ANBU were no exception, but they kept to the trees. The others also keep to the trees but stay on the ground. Kakashi and Sakura are the only ones who step forward. "You ready?"

"The rules?" Naruto asks with a blank stare though his voice does show emotion.

"From what you've displayed? It's Sakura and I against you. That alright?"

"If this village will give me a fight, and the best you guys can do is just have me face two people? Heh… You better make sure you can keep up. That or you have more people fight me."

Sakura was confused. Did Naruto really change? On the other hand, Kakashi's eyes narrow. Being an experience Shinobi, he can tell when a person is bluffing.

Naruto isn't.

"Alright, who else might pose a challenge for you?"

Naruto smirks. "No one else but Sasuke."

 **"Hajime!"**

Naruto smirks smugly as he bends backwards as Kakashi appears with his Raikiri which shocks Sakura at the immediate use of the Jutsu. His hood falls off his head as he backflips away before skidding to a halt and throwing two shuriken which glow blue. The shuriken multiply to a literal thousand making Naruto's opponents dodge in fear.

"Katon: Gokakyu-

"Futon!" Naruto shouts before sending a blade of wind to Kakashi who had to cancel his jutsu just to dodge. "Doton!" Naruto shouts making a wall of earth appear behind him which is shattered by Sakura. "Suiton! Katon!" Naruto shouts once again as a water dragon forms from the lake making Kakashi grunt as the scarecrow has to dodge and create his own water dragon to block a torrent of flames from the blonde.

"Chaa!" Sakura announces her arrival with a punch to where Naruto was.

WAS!

"Come at me with the intent to kill." Naruto says proudly from behind Sakura all the while looking at a leaf between his fingers. "Or don't. It's your choice really." After those words, he sends a kick to the pinkette who manages to only get a graze. "Raiton!" Naruto calls out as twenty spears of lightning form around him and then fly to the sky. "Kami no Yami!" **(Original)** The sky darkens in an instant and lightning follows shortly.

"Raikiri!" Kakashi yells as he charges the blonde with the lightning from Naruto's jutsu providing him extra power.

"Suiton: Kami no Yami! Katon: Kami no Yami! Doton: Kami no Yami!" Naruto calls out with a dark smirk as the sky immediately starts a heavy downpour. Balls of flames illuminate the place using the raindrops as mirrors for their light, their heat evaporating any water that touches them. The shadows left make the place all the more confusing. The dust in the air merge forming boulders which fly to where Kakashi and Sakura should be.

After all that, Naruto calls out once again. "Futon: Kami!" **(Original)** The jutsu blows every other jutsu away which shows Kakashi and Sakura panting. "Oh look, not even ten minutes in and you're already sweating. Man I'm so tired!"

The two teammates of the blonde could just feel the sarcasm roll of his tongue.

Naruto laughs like a maniac before slumping and only saying one statement. "My turn."

In a blur, the blonde kicks Sakura away with his left foot before using the same foot to kick Kakashi who was on his right. The kick was blocked but was followed up by a spin kick which used the momentum gained from the previous kick to life the blonde's body from the ground. That was also blocked but now Kakashi's hands were occupied.

Kakashi's eyes widen as Naruto twists his body to make him lose his balance. "Yabai!"

Naruto smirks as pushes Kakashi back. He frowns after having to stop just to block Sakura's super human punch. "Urusai…" He mutters which also means "annoying". He blocks the second punch before kicking off Kakashi's hands. He pushes Sakura down before letting go which makes the pinkette stumble. "That was rather ungracious for a cherry blossom." Naruto comments nonchalantly.

Sakura's brow twitches before getting back on her feet.

"Yare-yare…" Naruto mutters before his eyes narrow as Kakashi appears behind him. In a blur, the blonde catches the Jounin off guard by using a one-handed lock which has the back of Kakashi's neck facing him, or rather, the tip of his kunai. Naruto uses his other hand to hold a kunai to Sakura's neck who had to skid to a halt just to avoid death. "Game."

The two team members pant and sweat as they know that even a single move could kill them.

"N-N-Naruto wins!" Tsunade shouts as she appears, clearly she hopes no blood would be shed.

"Nine."

"Nine?"

Naruto looks at her with a bored expression. "That means 'no' in a language called German. The only word I know in that language really, but what the hell. Anyway…" He pauses to keep his weapons and allow his teammates to breathe a sigh of relief. "I'm not the winner. I'm the survivor. They'd have been dead the moment they stepped on this field really. I was just holding back."

"Teme-

"Enough, Sakura." Kakashi scolds as he looks at Naruto with admiration. "He isn't lying."

The sky is now fully cleared as the sun shines brightly upon all of Hi no Kuni.

Naruto smiles again before two of his clones appear behind his two teammates and touch them on the shoulder. They were back to normal not a second later, clothes included. "Alright, I'm out! Later peeps!" He states while walking away.

Later that day, we find Naruto in the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop! I'll be there in a minute." Comes Ino's voice from the store room.

 **(TBC)**

 **So yeah, believe it or not, I actually managed this… somehow… fuck… okay… shit… headache!**

 **Note to everyone reading this:**

 **Don't write on a PC for too long… fuck my eyes!**

 **AAARRRGGGGHHH! My brain!**

 **I'll faint now… NO WAIT! REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Okay… now I can faint.**


End file.
